The Black Sisters: A Tale
by SapphireDuchesse
Summary: I've been gone for a long time, so sorry! Please accept this little tale as an apology...
1. Bellatrix- Age 11

Bellatrix- The Purest One of All

The motto of the Black family had been inscribed onto practically every surface in Black Manor. Bellatrix decided to scratch it onto the side of her bed. _Toujours Pur_, "Always Pure" in French. This was her life.

"Muggles and Mudbloods are not to be respected. They are the dirt on the soles of our shoes, Bellatrix. They have to know what they are. As a Black, you are part of one of the wealthiest and purest families in Britain. Wear this as a badge of pride. All others, besides other pureblood families, are below you, especially blood traitors."

This was "the Talk" that their father Cygnus Black III gave to the day before she left to Hogwarts and the same one Black children had been given for generations. There was also an order that she be sorted into Slytherin house, the only house for true purebloods, formed by Salazar Slytherin himself.

And with this, Bellatrix was sent off to Hogwarts with her trunks, owl, and new angular shaped wand (which she found quite spiffing). She named her owl Salazar in honor of the great wizard himself.

Her sister Andromeda stood there on the platform, eyes watering. She was nine, two years younger than Bellatrix. She was not allowed to go to Hogwarts yet; she had to wait until she was eleven. Then their mother gave Andy a sharp rap on the shoulder which made her stiffen up. Still, she waved goodbye. She and Andy were particularly close.

Their youngest sister was named Narcissa and she was seven. She wasn't named after a constellation or a star like all of the other Blacks. She was named after a flower- her name meant daffodil. She and Andy looked it up in a big book right after Cissa was born. It _was _Greek like all of the other names of the Black family, so Bellatrix guessed she was okay.

Cissa was a most disagreeable person, at least in her opinion. She was horribly girly and would only let _Faerie Tales_ be read to her before bed, not _The Tales of Beetle the Bard_ which Bellatrix liked more. Cissa was obsessed with princesses and knights riding white steeds coming to rescues said princesses from towers. Bellatrix hated it even more because when ever they played, she was told to play the prince or fierce beast that the prince had to slay. Cissa was the princess, of course.

She had blonde hair and blue eyes whist Andy and Bellatrix had shades of brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her parents said it came from their paternal grandmother Irma Black and their mother's family, the Rosiers.

Bellatrix sat down on the seat in her compartment. It wasn't long before many other pureblooded children joined her. And when the Sorting Hat was placed on her head, it barked out "Slytherin!" much to her satisfaction.


	2. Andromeda- Age 11

Andromeda- Perilous on the Cliff

Andromeda sincerely hoped the Sorting Hat placed her in Slytherin. She knew it took into account what the person asked, so she felt she'd be alright. If she wasn't in Slytherin, she was sure she'd be disowned.

She knew she wasn't like her sisters. Bellatrix lectured about inferior _Mudbloods _and the Black family's pure blood to her as soon as she got back from Hogwarts. Even Narcissa, the delicate person she was, stuck up her nose at anyone who was not pureblooded. Andromeda secretly hated the pureblood ideals but she'd never tell them that.

Her only confidante was their cousin Sirius Black who harbored her same feelings.

"Why don't you just let the Hat sort you into another house then? If you feel the same way I do. That's what I'm going to do. I hope I'm in _Gryffindor_." he whispered to her on the train there.

Her eyes opened in shock. "But Sirius, you can't- you'd be disowned. Sweet Merlin, _Gryffindor_, they're Slytherin's rival house. Bella will hex you."

He shrugged, "I want to see Mother and Father's face. I don't care what they do to me."

"I do!" she told him.

They sorted them alphabetically, Andromeda first since A goes before S. She could see Bella's smirking face out of the corner of her eyes. She trembled as the Hat was placed on her head.

"Are you sure you want Slytherin? Ravenclaw seems like a place where you would fit well." the Hat asked her. She was afraid to shake her head lest Bella realized what was going on and drilled her later. Finally, she persevered. After hearing the Hat bark out Slytherin and walking down to the smiling faces and pats on the back, she had never felt more relieved.

But then it was Sirius' turn. He swaggered over to the Hat with utmost confidence. As soon as it was placed on his head, he smiled widely. The Hat opened its mouth and uttered the forbidden word, the final straw.

"Gryffindor!"

As the Slytherin's faces fell and the other tables tittered, Sirius met Andromeda's eye and mouthed two words while pointing a finger at himself that made her pale, _blood traitor_.

She knew it was only going to get worse from there.


	3. Narcissa- Age 11

Narcissa- Black Queens and Black Knights

Regulus was the first person to teach her how to play.

She remembered that it was a terribly boring Christmas where all of the Black family had come to their manor for dinner. She'd gotten lots of presents but none of them were what she truly wanted. She wanted a Wizard's Chess set.

Mama had made her perform the sonata she'd been learning for them on the giant piano in the ball room. They all sat there in chairs in front of her, lined up in rows, with her parents, sisters, and Regulus in the front row.

Narcissa played flawlessly, just as she was taught. It was dreadful; no one seemed to care but Regulus. He was her best friend and her cousin. Everyone was talking about Sirius, Regulus' older brother who had been alarmingly been sorted into Gryffindor and had decided to spend Christmas holiday at his friend James Potter's house. The Potters, _the blood traitors_.

"Disgrace, that's what he is." snapped Aunt Walburga, Sirius and Regulus' mother, "A disgrace to the name of Black."

"Here, here!" cried her eldest sister Bellatrix, her mouth showing an evil grin.

Andromeda, her other sister, was looking particularly down but did a right fine job of hiding it from everyone.

Regulus took her hand during that diversion and led her to the parlor.

"Don't worry Cissy, you were great. I have a surprise!" he told her.

Then he brought out his chess set and explained the rules.

"If Sirius were here, he'd show you…" Regulus trailed off sadly.

She patted his arm, "It's okay, Reggie, I miss him too. Secretly. I really do."

They played one game (she won) before Bellatrix came to find them.

"Oh there you are, Cissy. You too, Reggie. Mother wants you two. Everyone wants to know how you find Slytherin." she snorted, "Well, I hope. If you want to keep your own family name."

Narcissa nodded and squeezed Regulus' hand tightly, he did the same. "We're just fine Bella, don't worry."


	4. Bellatrix- Age 22

Bellatrix- Darkness Belongs to Me

She knelt on the cold, hard ground as the Dark Lord looked over her.

"Arm." he ordered.

Death Eaters in their masks and robes circled her. She could feel Rodolphus' eyes on her. Her Rodolphus. Her husband.

She held out her left arm, not shaking, not afraid.

The torches flickered in the wind and the moon shone on her forearm as if it was marking the spot itself.

She felt the pain snake up through her body, twisting and pulling. Bellatrix squeezed her eyes shut, not letting the tears fall. She would not cry, warriors did not cry. She had to prove herself to him.

And then she looked down and it was over. The Dark Mark stared up at her, a menacing sight. It sent a warm rush through her cold tired body. She smiled despite herself.

"Rise Bellatrix Lestrange, Death Eater and one of the Purest. You are one of us now."

Bellatrix was given the robe and the mask, the name, the sign. She knew none of it mattered unless you felt it, you were passionate about it. She felt, grateful. Grateful to be considered. To be accepted.

Rodolphus was the second to embrace her, after the Dark Lord. His embrace was warmer and you could tell he was proud.

"Yes, Bella, yes." he whispered to her.

"Yes." she echoed. This was it. All she had worked for.

Yet as she and Rodolphus led the procession behind the Dark Lord into the woods surrounding Malfoy Manor for her first meeting, she couldn't help think of her sister.

What about Andy? Andy, whom she had been so close to before, would they drift apart?

Who would she have to love besides Rodolphus? She loved him, yes, but it was not as strong as a sisters' bond.

Bellatrix vowed to herself as their boots crunched the frosting ground that she would fill up the hole in her heart with the Dark Lord. He was who she lived for now.


	5. Andromeda- Age 22

Andromeda- To Have and To Hold

Andromeda swished in her white dress and held her bouquet with sweating hands. She had to be lady-like and prim. Even if this wasn't the wedding her mother had wanted her, this was _her _wedding.

Ted was amazing, the greatest man she had ever known. She loved him so much and she couldn't imagine marrying anyone else, despite his blood.

Ted Tonks was a muggleborn. She realized the second she met him all of the ideals of pureblood and muddy blood were lies. She had known it all along.

When she told her mother who she was marrying, who she had been secretly dating for her last two years at Hogwarts, her mother was furious.

"A _Mudblood_, Andromeda? A _Mudblood_?" she screamed at her.

"Yes, Mother." Andromeda had calmly replied.

"That's it, Andromeda! Out of my house NOW! You are no longer a Black, not fit to be my child! A MUDBLOOD SCUM!" her mother roared and blasted her from the family tapestry.

So Andromeda apparated to Ted and told him what had happened. He and Andromeda agreed they should marry right away. It was best to do these things fast, it seemed.

In the empty muggle church, she walked down the aisle, alone.

Ted stood waiting in the front. His eyes glistened with tears. "Dromeda." he started.

She threw her arms around him. "I do!" she cried.

Ted held her back, "Wait Dromeda, we have to do this properly. Unbreakable Vow?"

"But we don't have a third person, Ted." she told him.

"Yes you do." said a familiar voice.

Andromeda couldn't place it at first, but then it came to her. The only family she had left-

"Blood traitor are we, Andy? Must've set off old Aunty Dru nicely, hm? What _will _I do with you?" Sirius grinned from the doorway, leaning on his flying motorcycle.

Andromeda grinned back.


	6. Narcissa- Age 22

Narcissa- White King and Black Queen

Narcissa sat primly on Madam Malfoy's chair in her parlor, sipping her tea quietly, and thinking of how her life would surely end when she married.

"And you know, Lucius was recently inducted as a Death Eater." chatted Madam Malfoy, almost boasting.

"Oh, was he?" asked her mother.

She knew all her mother wanted was a nice little marriage between her only daughter left and a pureblood. And after what Andromeda did, marrying that Mudblood, a Death Eater would be perfect. Anything to make the pureblood community forget Andromeda's error.

"I just know Narcissa will grow to love him, Mona." said her mother, giving Narcissa a look, an ultimatum,_ you'd better do as I say or you will find yourself just like Andromeda._

The truth was Narcissa had been hopelessly in love with Lucius Malfoy since she set eyes on him. This marriage was just the icing on the cake. Yet, this did mean her getting friendly with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters- including Bella and her husband Rodolphus. And now Lucius!

She was afraid that Lucius would force her to take the Mark. She was afraid he wouldn't be the dashing prince she had thought he was when she was younger, the kind from the faerie tales, the ones she used to read and adore. She was afraid he would be cruel and cold. Narcissa Black was afraid of reality.

"What do you think, Narcissa?" her mother snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh- my apologies! I was just admiring your beautiful parlor. I love lilac." she lied.

Madam Malfoy laughed a fake tinkling laugh, "This will all be yours soon, dear Narcissa."

"Really?" Narcissa asked, feeling her mother's stare, "How fantastic! I'm thrilled to marry Lucius!"

"That settles it then! A July wedding!" cried her mother, clapping her hands together.

"So do I." said Narcissa as they all embraced each other and kissed pale cheeks.

Yet another lie. How she lied. She wished she could be brave like Andromeda and stand up to her mother. She wished she could be reckless like Bellatrix and face the world as who she was. But here she was, she had lost the chess game. Checkmate. Doomed.


End file.
